OldControl
by Noah-Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Lawyer!Blaine FashionDesigner!Kurt. Blaine grew up to become a lawyer without Kurt becoming a heartbroken man. But one day Kurt decides to plunk back in his life.
1. Chapter 1

Control

I read about it in the paper, in the the subway on my way to work. "Kurt Hummel;s new summer collection sell's big in Las Angeles." I couldn't believe my highschool boyfriend had become one of the biggest designers of this decade. He probably didn't remember me. Who could blame him, I was just a chain holding him to Lima, Ohio. He had left me just before he left for college. Simply saying. "It was a childish game that I shall no longer be part of." Little did he know that he was my everything, that even after six year's I still cryed over him on particularly lonely night's. I try day after day to forget the stolen moment's in the dorm's of Dalton or the dates at the local cafe, Lima Bean. Trust me it wasn't easy. Especially with all of the success he has acheived. To top it off he has decided to come to my law firm for his newest trial. I just prayed he wouldn't request me. I prayed he wouldn't see me, find me. I prayed I wouldn't be reminded of all the bad time's or even the good.

"Morning Mr. Anderson." Wes called from behind the reception desk. I just smiled. " Wes I've known you since we were practically babie's, we're best friend's. You can call me Blaine." He smiled sweetly and handed me a medium drip and a file. "Alright **Blaine, **you have a new client. And it's well. Kurt." I stared at him dumbfounded. I clamped my mouth shut and then took a sip of my coffee. "C-Can't someone else take this case?" My voice decided toay it was going to be a dick and crack when it wasn't supposed too. Wes gave me a look of sympathy. "Sweetie, he requested you. I think maybe interacting with him may help you, maybe move on to someone new." Wes spoke quietly. I nodded. "When will he be here?" I smiled in a business like manner. "9 sharp, so you have a full hour to get the old thing straight." He smiled and waved to my Dalton tie, inwhich I didn't even notice I was wearing. He strutted toward's his desk as I walked opposite toward's the elevator. "Later Wes." I waved with the file as I got in the elevator. I think that if Kurt hadn't effected my life so much me and Wes could have been something. He was beautiful. Small, lean, Asian, and well sexy. I walked into my office ignoring the catcall's just drinking my medium drip. Damn it why did Kurt have to come now? Of all the upperclass law firms in new york why my firm? To make it worse I was wearing this cursed tie. I just sat back in my chair picking through his file.


	2. Chapter 2

Control Chap. 2

Kurt was in his taxi on his way to Blaine's office. He wore a black fluffy sweater that was just a bit big on him and a pair of tight electric blue pant's that brightened his grey eyes. His chestnut hair styled perfectly. His style hasn't changed much since high school, his body did though. He still looked young for a 23 year old, except his bicep's were big enough to do some damage. His legs also grew longer and more muscular.

He was only a little nervous to re-meet his high school lover. He would never admit this to anyone but he has always regretted breaking up with Blaine. But everything had become just so complicated after graduation. He believes seeing him might possibly bring some closure. So he could get the short Philippine boy out of his head.

Kurt stared out of the window staring at the city as it sped by. Finally the taxi pulled to a stop in front of a tall steel building, in which Kurt was guessing it was Blaine's. He paid the driver kindly then shuffled through the revolving door's, fixing his messenger bag on his shoulder.

"Kurt Warbler oh what time has done to you." Kurt felt his heart warm as he looked up to see a familiar face.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Hi I'm sorry it took so long and it's still so short. Im working on a puckurt oneshot but there most likely will be another chapter up tonight. Thank you readers. 3**

"Wes!" Kurt squealed and ran towards the reception desk. "My baby Asian grew up!" The tall brunette boy threw himself over the desk towards petite secretary. "Hi Kurt! How have you been?" Wes leaned over his desk as well hugging Kurt back.

** Bring**

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Yeah hey Wes, is Kurt here yet?"_

Wes smiled and chuckled under his breath into the phone.

"_Yeah Ill send him right up Blaine"_

Wes hung up the phone then smirked up at Kurt. "Alright sweetie Blaine wants you, go into the left elevator and then to the 14th floor. Once your there look for Jeff or Nick their near the front and they'll show you to his office."

Wes pulled Kurt into one last hug. Kurt smiled back

"God you should have just named it The Warbler firm dapperest lawyer's of all."

The pale boy chuckled then strutted towards the elevator. "See ya later Wes." He shouted as he walked through the thresh-hold of the elevator. He pushed the button with the 14 on it once he was in. "Kurt calm down it's just Blaine. He's probably, no definitely over you okay just calm down." He told himself as he tapped his foot anxiously against the carpeted floor.

When the door's finally re-opened they showed a cliché looking office with about thirty cubicles. He looked around to see that at least fifteen of them were filled with the men that he was once in high school with. There was two attached cubicles with familiar face. "Nick? Jeff?" Kurt asked looking ahead as he walked out. "KURT!" They squealed and ran to him covering him in hugs.

"Hey boy's thank you but I need your help." The two nodded "Anything you need Kurt." They replied immediately.

"I need to find Blaine's office."


	4. Chapter 3

"Thanks guy's I'll see you later."

Kurt said as he walked swinging his hips side to side towards the white door in the corner of the room. As he neared the door he heard a familiar dreamy voice singing.

"When I was seventeen I did what people told me. Did what my father said and let my mother mold me." Kurt leaned up against the door pressing a flat palm against it listening closely. The voice stopped and Kurt knew he was caught. He decided to play it off. He knocked lightly.

"Come in." The voice said politely. Kurt walked in his white combat boot's clicking beneath him. "Please take a seat Kurt." He did as he was told then took time to see what had and hadn't changed about the man he once loved.

"Well hello Blaine." He said trying his best to control his voice. Blaine hadn't changed much in the six years he hadn't seen him. His hair for one wasn't gelled into a helmet it was really just loose curls. His Dalton blazer switched to an Polo blue one with white piping. Although his eyes, brilliant smile, and tie looked like they hadn't aged, not even a second.

"Okay lets get down to business. I've picked through your file but I always like hearing the client tell the story themselves so if you wouldn't mind... explain why exactly you need the Burathru firm." Blaine said flashing a smile and holding both of his own hand's on top of the file that was on his marble desk.

"Well," Kurt began looking around the beautiful office for some sort of indication of marriage or engagement even dating. There was none. He just found a small plant graduation pictures and a full window wall. "My apartment uptown on 54th street was robbed on November 15th. They took my 60' television which I didn't care much about but what got me was they took my mother's special Christmas china. I have everything, security video pictures the police report and everything also my insurance card if you need it." Kurt finished a bit breathless.

" I see, I'm sorry I remember how much that china meant when we were younger." He said sympathetically. "Now about the insurance and everything I will not need that until our next meeting. This one is just so I can learn what happened. Now I just have two more questions and then you can go. First of all I just want to make sure this is a trail to just get the money correct?" He asked once again. Kurt nodded. "Alright and the last thing was I wanted to know who exactly recommended me or if you saw my recent case in the paper?"

Kurt stared for a moment as he racked his brain trying to think of an excuse when he finally found one. "The police officer recommended you he said that you were the best in the area and I just couldn't resist the offer." Blaine nodded and smiled politely.

"Alright Kurt thank you so much for your time I'll have Wes schedule you for this time on Thursday?" Blaine said as he stood up to show Kurt to the door.

"Sure thing _Mr. Anderson._" Kurt said winking as he headed towards the door. As soon as Kurt was finally out of the room blaine loosened his tie and walked towards the window/wall and looked down at the city the people looking like ant's. He started humming Control to himself once again as he took the final sip of his medium drip.


	5. Just a little notice

Hi guys! Sorry things have been rough at home and I never quite finished control so I decided I might as well restart it!

So I'll leave this one up for people who follow it but just look around for a newer one that should be up sometime this week. ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
